<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When All is Muddled, Follow Your Heart by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185917">When All is Muddled, Follow Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Siblings, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie continues to have inner turmoil over her decision whether to stay with the Ericson pirates or live with Minnie. Until one day when she finally makes her choice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minerva &amp; Sophie &amp; Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha &amp; Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Rosie &amp; Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie &amp; Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie &amp; Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Tenn &amp; AJ &amp; Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When All is Muddled, Follow Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sophie stared at the sky. It felt as though it was one of the only places to escape around here. She could feel the tension around her as she sat above decks. That fight that broke out a few days ago had left a bad taste in her mouth and the aura of feuding was still in the air. No one who was opposed to her staying with Minnie had said much of anything over the last few days. But it wasn’t like those for it were much better, always trying to be reassuring and give good reasons behind their thinking. It only made it worse for Sophie. She felt as though her mind could explode from the conflict inside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blue eyes glanced over at Mitch and Willy who were in the middle of carrying some boxes when Tenn and Violet walked by. Not much was said between the two sides but their looks made it clear that this decision had split the street rats. Sophie let her head fall and land on her knees. She hated this. She really truly did. Tilting her head to the side, Sophie began to focus on her thumb braces, her fingers fidgeting with them as her mind trailed onwards, stuck on this path. She felt trapped in between the two sides and there was no good place to think. Sitting above decks was awkward but below decks was just as tense as here. Going into Halverport wasn’t an option either since she’d feel pressure from Minnie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redheaded pirate’s mind traveled back to a memory from a few days ago, to the time she met with Minnie for a second time. Meeting with Minnie again went about as well as it could’ve. Sophie told her she needed a bit more time and luckily Minnie was understanding, telling Sophie to take all the time she needed, but Sophie could tell that her sister was sad. It was obvious that Minnie wanted Sophie to have chosen the option to stay with her right away. How could she though when she would be leaving a crew that saved her life, that had become like family to her? Sophie glanced over to where the street rat kids continued to work. She would be leaving them behind too. They had always had her back, risking their own multiple times to save hers. She would be an ungrateful person if she left them, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t focus on that. Just take a breath and focus on the sketch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sophie lifted her head up and grabbed her sketchbook and pencil. Her fingers struggled for a minute before gripping it firmly. Sophie remained silent, her eyes deeply focused on the page when suddenly her hand shook slightly, causing a line to veer off. She’d ruined the whole sketch in a single mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” She whispered under her breath, crumpling the paper before tossing it aside. “Shit… Stupid.. Why can’t I…” Sophie curled her fist for a moment then let the tension slip free. The redhead’s face fell as she looked down at the deck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I decide? It should be easy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You chose family. That was always the right answer. The pirate’s frown deepened in annoyance at the fact that it could be argued that both sides were that to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick flick of her wrist she moved to the next blank page. Looking around the deck, she tried to find a good subject for the sketch. Not a crewmember, not a feature of the ship… maybe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie began to draw, the world around her disappearing as she sketched her subject. Her pencil scratched and ran across the paper as she continued to get lost in her art. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Soph. How’s it going?” A warm, familiar voice called out to her, breaking her escape and pulling her back into reality. Sophie glanced up and saw Marlon who gave a quick wave as he made his way over to her, Rosie in tow. The pitbull’s tail wagged faster at the sight of Sophie and she began to run over towards the redhead. The pirate gave a soft chuckle as the dog licked her fingers, making her put down her notebook for a minute to give Rosie some attention. “Mind if I join you?” The blond pirate asked with a calming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. I’m just sketching or at least trying to.” An annoyed sigh left Sophie’s lips as she looked at her art. It looked awful. Marlon silently took his spot beside her while Rosie lay down between them. Sophie gave a few head scratches to her before resuming her drawing. She felt the tension around her decrease even if it was just a little bit. Marlon had such a calming presence to him that in this moment it felt like a small life raft for Sophie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that fight a couple days ago was crazy, huh?” Marlon looked over at her sympathetically. “I didn’t think the argument would bleed over to dinnertime that night and the next night and wel..l.” Marlon paused for a second, clearly choosing his words carefully, “I thought you could use a friend right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie raised her head and looked over at Marlon who gave a small laugh before patting her head. “Sorry, two friends,” His words seem to please the pitbull who placed her head back down onto the deck and resumed taking in the warm sun rays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sophie’s voice drew Marlon’s attention back to the redhead. “Everyone’s made it pretty clear where they stand.” Her voice became tight and shallow. “Those who spoke up later on said the same things that were brought up in the fight earlier. Some new words were added into their argument but it was all the same. AJ thinks that we can’t trust anyone who would hurt our friends. I get it. He’s just a kid and with how much Minnie has hurt this crew and his family...” Sophie shook her head and continued. “Omar just wants us to do what’s best for us. ‘Whatever decision you make I’ll respect.’” Sophie’s fingers wandered over to her sketchbook and she began to tear out the page. “Aasim says there’s a third option. To go with you guys, sail the seven seas, be a pirate and visit Minnie every so often.” Sophie let out a long sigh as she stared down at her torn sketch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think?” Marlon glanced over at his best friend, his eyes searching hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Sophie shook her head. “Both sides have valid points, but those two sides are clashing inside me. I don’t know if I would be going out of obligation for my family or it’s what I really want.” Her voice was a bit shaky as she looked down again. “I love this crew - we’ve been through a lot together. Through thick and thin. But I also love my family and it’s not fair to not give her another chance.” Sophie groaned, crumpling the page before placing it beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minnie hurt us but she also helped us. She fought off Lilly and nearly gave up her life doing so. Prisha, Brody, Tenn, Mitch, Willy, me - we owe her our lives. But on the other hand she's tainted and hurt us in ways that are unforgivable. I don’t expect anyone on this crew to fully forgive her, but I also can’t turn a blind eye to the good she did. Or the good I know that's still inside her, that I saw that day on the Delta ship and when I met with her again. I know she is good. Maybe if Tenn and I were to stay we could help Minnie heal in ways she can’t alone. Or maybe that's too hopeful and being there would just bring up all the worst memories of her trauma.” The last part of the sentence seemed to sadden the redheaded pirate deeply. Sophie took a breath then glanced up and gave a smile for a split second before it faded. “But does the good that could come of this outweigh everything else?” She returned to her next attempt at a decent sketch. Silence settled in between the pair as Rosie gave soft snores, basking in the sunlight. “What do you think? You must have an opinion on this.” Sophie looked over at her friend. He had been mostly silent for days now; each time he was brought into the argument he would avoid answering. Marlon froze at her question, unsure of what to answer. The silence overtook the pair with only the sound of a pencil sketching on a page as Sophie tried to patiently wait for him to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As selfish as it might sound, I want you to stay. I really enjoy having you on Ol’ Kickass and sailing the seven seas together.” His words caused Sophie to look up. His face was sad as his eyes connected with hers. “But,” the blond took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing, “I also think that you should take this chance. You’ve been through so much Sophie, more than anyone should have to go through, and you’ve survived. But you have a lot weighing down your heart. I think if you go with your sister and Tenn, you could heal in ways that you just can’t on this ship.” He looked down, taking a shaky breath before looking back at her. “I don’t want you to hold onto a pain that could eat away at you when you had a chance to heal it. Plus,” he let out a tiny sniffle before smiling. “We can come to visit. This won’t be the last time you see the Ericson pirates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie’s eyes grew in surprise, dancing with the emotions that were clashing within her heart. The redhead studied his face for a few seconds then closed her sketchbook. “Thanks, Marlon.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a warm smile before standing up. Walking away, she made her way down to the sleeping quarters. She had a lot to think about. What was right or wrong from a moral standpoint wasn’t the right approach. She had to pick her choice with her heart: whether it would be best for her and Tenn and Minnie.  </span>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <span>Almost a week passed before Sophie had made up her mind. Knowing her decision, she asked Louis to call together the crew. They all gathered around; the anticipation and tension covered the air in a way that was only broken once Sophie spoke up. Summoning all her courage, the redhead looked at the deck for a few more seconds then up at her pirate family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenn and I are staying. We’re going to live with Minnie.” Sophie’s voice was calm and confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Whispers broke out amongst the crew as their different opinions started to clash once more before their voices got louder. Louis strode forward, placing one hand on Tenn’s shoulder and the other on Sophie’s. “Good for you guys! If this is what you really want, we’ll support you! Right?” He looked over at his crew, sharing a silent conversation. It would be better to be supportive and hold onto the connection than let their differing opinions and bitterness taint precious friendships. The crew nodded and Louis quickly ran forward and spun around. “I think you should let Minerva know the good news! In fact, why don’t you leave your chores to us and enjoy a day with her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie stared at him. Something felt fishy but she couldn’t place it. What was Louis up to? She was drawn away from her thoughts, however, when Tenn grabbed her hand. “Come on, Sophie. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sophie smiled over at him. “We’ll be back by the evening.” With that the pair of siblings were off. Tenn talked excitedly with his sister, a genuine, calm smile was on his face as he swayed their joined hands back and forth. Sophie looked over at him, smiling and talking softly as they walked along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis waved goodbye until they were far away before he spun around. “Are we ready?” His brown eyes searched those of his crew who were showing a variety of emotions. Willy and Mitch looked bitterly sad while others looked more worried than anything else. “Everyone agreed if they chose to stay here with Minerva we would buy them a place.” Louis stated. “It’s the least we can do for family. But we’re a little short on coin right now, so...”  A smile appeared on the captain’s lips as he reached a hand into his coat before producing a paper. It was a wrinkly quest page that held a picture of what looked to be a fearsome beast. “Who’s ready to hunt a giant sea monster!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His excitement was met with mixed responses. The crew silently dispersed to prepare for the quest. They set off to a nearby island that held two palm trees that gave just enough shade for the wandering crabs on the miniscule beach. Prisha and Aasim went over the plan one last time with the crew before Mitch and Willy double-checked their bomb stash. Once they had arrived there they were set to attack but the waves were calm and silent, no monster in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you agree with the choice?” Prisha asked Clementine who was busy readjusting the sheath on her hip. Clem glanced over at her friend whose feelings on the matter were clear on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my place to judge,” Clementine leaned her hands on the side of the ship. She didn’t have to look to know that Prisha was upset that she didn’t delve into the subject or chose her side. “Tenn and Sophie have made their choice.” A moment passed between the pair of friends when Clementine opened her mouth again. “I am going to miss them though,” Her voice grew tighter on those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha joined her friend and looked out at the clear blue water. “As will I,” She glanced back at Violet who was arguing with Mitch over something. Prisha’s expression grew more serious at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be fine,” Clementine’s words made Prisha look over her way. “They’re just processing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They shouldn’t have to,” Prisha didn’t wait and went off to talk to Aasim one last time to double-check the plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prisha’s in a mood,” Louis’ voice drew Clem’s attention over to her love who had taken his place beside her. “I get it. I do. I think it will just take some time for the crew to accept their decision.” Louis looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brody seemed a bit out of it while Ruby walked beside her, trying to brighten up her friend’s mood. Marlon strolled by with Rosie, his eyes unfocused while his mind spun with conflicting thoughts. Clem was about to speak up and ask Louis what his thoughts were on the matter when the water started to churn and swirl before them. Slowly the waves rocked Ol’ Kickass back and forth as a sea monster emerged from the watery depths. Its red eyes burned into the souls of the pirates as its deep blue tongue slithered and aquamarine oozes seeped from its shiny scales. A high pitched, unnerving cry left its fanged mouth that made the crew cover their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, man your stations!” Louis called out and the Ericson pirates ran to their spots to prepare for battle. Clem, Prisha and Brody were in the front to act as distractions as they sent meaningless attacks to draw the attention of the monster. Brody threw small noisemakers Mitch had given her while Clementine slashed out her sword, scraping uselessly against the scales. Anytime either of them got their timing wrong, Prisha moved in to block a harsh attack from the beast’s tail. All this was to buy time for the others. Violet and Aasim worked together to set up the spot for Mitch and Willy as they placed their bombs in their pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this for Sophie and Tenn,” Mitch looked over at Willy who gave a short, determined nod. Giving the signal, Louis began to shoot off cannonballs alongside Marlon and Omar. The impact of the shots did a fair amount of damage to the sea creature who hissed in pain and annoyance. Its shiny scales cracked and fell into the ocean as it swam closer to the cannons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now!” Violet snapped and Mitch nodded, wrapping his arm around Willy and grabbing a rope in his free hand before he kicked a lever that sent them flying in the air. The pair landed on the ship’s bow and they began to sprint forward. Both grabbed onto ropes and swung down upon the monster. Mitch landed with an angry cry, digging his dagger deep into one of the sea monster’s eyes. His face and shirt became coated with eye juices while the creature hissed and squirmed in pain. Willy landed hard, embedding his knife into the other eye and completely blinding the sea monster. The two smiled at each other when they saw that the creature’s mouth was now open. Both of them took out a bomb and lit it before clinking them together and tossing them down the sea monster’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dumbasses! Haul ass!” Violet called out to them. Willy and Mitch nodded then proceeded to dive into the water. They had barely made it a few feet away when the bombs exploded, causing a pillar of smoke to leave the sea creature’s mouth and nostrils. It gave a hollow sound and collapsed, its body falling back and landing partially on the tiny island. The explosion and collapse of the creature made the ship tilt this way and that but soon the seas calmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew made their way over to the slimy corpse and stared at it. No one gave the usual victory cheers and congratulations that usually followed completing a quest. Only Louis seemed to try but grew silent when Willy let out an annoyed grunt and kicked the dead monster. Mitch walked forward and harshly jammed his knife into the neck of the creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid fucking… damn piece of…” Mitch grumbled with frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help,” Prisha didn’t bother to wait for confirmation and began to work at cutting off the monster’s head as proof of their success. The crew stared at the massive head then began to work together to carry it onboard then silently began to prepare to sail back to Halverport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bounty on this piece of shit should be enough to buy a pretty nice place.” Mitch mumbled as he worked to carry the head off the ship with Violet and Marlon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the rest of our money it should.” Aasim added as he held open the door for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, guys! We don’t have much time!” Brody called out as she waved them over towards the person who had posted the quest. After a long talk with the quest giver who seemed shocked that they had returned alive and a very persuasive argument that Prisha and Clementine had with him to actually pay what he had promised, they got the reward money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s buy them the most beautiful cottage.” Ruby smiled brightly at her crew who all gave short nods, small smiles on some of their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can’t wait to see their faces when they see it.” Omar replied, smiling softly as he walked alongside Aasim and Clementine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but let’s keep it a secret! We’ll buy the place today,” Louis exclaimed. “Then when tomorrow rolls around we can show Sophie and Tenn their new cottage home!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew nodded in agreement and went back to Ol’ Kickass. They had all promised to push aside their feelings for the final night with Sophie and Tenn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead they kept the conversation at dinner focused on the greatest adventures of Sophie and Tenn, celebrating the two pirates that had grown to mean so much to them. Each crew member went around telling their own favorite tale of the two siblings. The deck was filled with laughter and applause as the stories were told. Tenn laughed and smiled softly as WIlly and AJ got into a heated competition over who could tell the best story of Tenn while the others seemed focused on outmatching the last crew member with a tale of Sophie. Sophie smiled at the sight, her heart filled with warmth at the kindness of the crew she loved. Her hand gently petted Garbage who slept on her lap before Sophie gave Rosie a few head scratches. Tears began to prick her eyes as she glanced away at the open seas so the others wouldn’t see. She really would miss them dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie had no idea what the crew was planning as they led her and Tenn through the town. Willy and Aj jumped excitedly, pulling the pair of siblings along. Both of them were clearly caught up in whatever surprise awaited them at the end of this walk.The others smiled, obviously bursting with anticipation for whatever lay in store. They continued upwards towards a secluded spot by the sea. Right before they reached the top of the hill Louis called for everybody to pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now close your eyes.” Louis instructed the siblings. Sophie and Tenn obeyed, letting the other pirates guide them the rest of the way up the hill. “On the count of three, open them. Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie and Tenn nodded, their joined hands squeezing tighter together as they nervously awaited the surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1… 2…. 3!!!” The crew yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie felt her jaw drop at the sight in front of her. There standing before her was a small rustic cottage with a blue rooftop. Its simple brown door held a sign with the three siblings' names on it. It was obvious that the inscription had been rushed and done with a rather dirty knife. But still the sentiment behind it made Sophie let out a gasp as tears fell down her face. Tenn looked up at her with a smile, his own face wet with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys did all this for us?” Sophie’s voice cracked with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we did! You’re family!” Louis gave a bright smile toward his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Willy looked up nervously. Sophie looked at the teen with a big smile. To think that all of them would do this for her and Tenn even after the decision they made and the fact that they were leaving. The depth of the love the Ericson pirates had was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it!” Sophie swept Willy up in a hug before Tenn joined in. Soon the rest of the street rat kids hopped in as well. Sophie’s body shook with emotion as tears ran freely down her face “I’ll miss you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back to visit.” Violet looked at her childhood friend with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit, Vi. Of course we’re visiting!” Mitch glanced over with a smirk. “Only way we’re letting them leave is with the promise of visits!” Violet let out a sigh, rolling her eyes good naturedly at him. Sophie let out a small laugh. After a few minutes Sophie and Tenn let go of the group hug and went around to say goodbye to the members of the crew. Ruby was the first to run up and hug Sophie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You be safe now. Just know that you can always count on us.” Ruby grabbed Sophie’s hands as she smiled at her. Sophie felt tears prick at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ruby. You were always so kind to me from the very first day we met. I can never thank you enough for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Sug, you don’t have to thank me for anything.” The two smiled at each other before they heard footsteps running up towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sophie!” Brody called out as she walked through the group, apologizing as she bumped passed some of the crew members. “We’ll be back to visit soon, okay? Those swords… make sure you keep them on hand.” Brody’s voice took on a more serious note before a happy smile overtook her face. “I’m really gonna miss you on the ship. You and Tenn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls glanced over to see Tenn saying goodbye to Omar, handing over a sketch to the cook who looked truly touched by the gift. Tenn was about to speak up when Willy and AJ appeared again to say what was surely the first of many final goodbyes. Brody and Sophie laughed before looking back at each other. “Point is you’ve always got a family on the seven seas.” Brody’s voice shook a bit with emotion as she tried to hold back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see each other again. When we do we can sit outside and talk about the adventures we had. Although I’m sure mine will be a little different now.” Sophie paused as she noticed  Violet and Mitch making their way towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brodes,” Mitch looked over at the auburn pirate who gave a short nod before hugging Sophie and going off to say goodbye to Tenn. Sophie stood there with Mitch and Violet, none of them talking for a few moments. They all seemed unsure exactly how to start this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back,” Violet’s pale green eyes looked over at her friend. “I know it will be tough and shit but this isn’t goodbye, at least not forever, because our hearts are connected… shit, that sounded dumb,” Violet shook her head in annoynace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of fucking course we’ll visit. The street rat kids are never truly separated. Fate tried to fuck with us once and we’re still alive and kicking. No matter what, we're family!” Mitch grinned at Sophie who gave a bright smile and whacked her heart with her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family till the day we land in Davy Jones’ Locker!” Sophie looked at her two friends before spitting in her hand. “We’ll meet again, make it a street rat promise.” Violet and Mitch stared at Sophie’s hand before spitting in their own. They each shook each other's hands then wrapped each other in a group hug. The three remained in that moment for a long time before Sophie noticed Marlon walking forward. He shifted his weight a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vi, Mitch. Can I have a turn?” His voice sounded nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Violet and Mitch gave Sophie a final wave and made their way over to Tenn for their final goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… umm…. I’m really going to miss you.” Marlon’s eyes were watery as he looked away. Sophie was shocked; she had rarely seen Marlon cry before. The sight of seeing her best friend crying made her own eyes start to tear up. She had been trying to hold it together for the most part and not cry at every goodbye, but one by one they added up until now when she couldn’t hold tears back anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you too.” She gave a sad smile as the tears ran down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlon looked over the redheaded pirate and returned the smile. “I’ll be back before you know it!” he exclaimed. “Counting down the days until then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait.” The two looked at each other for a moment then moved forward, wrapping each other in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe,” Marlon whispered in Sophie’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Sophie murmured, giving a small nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. All the Ericson pirates will be safe. Nothing in all the seven seas can truly knock us down!” Marlon took a step back and gave a confident smile. Sophie chuckled. The pair continued to talk for a few minutes until everyone started to gather around and talk. After a while Louis made the announcement that the crew had to leave and that Minerva would be dropping by in a half hour or so. So the crew said their last goodbyes and they all joined in for a group hug. Sophie and Tenn held onto the hug for as long as they could but before they knew it it was over and their pirate family was making their way back to the docks. Sophie looked at her new home; an optimistic smile covered her face.. She looked over to her brother who gave her a reassuring nod. The redhead returned it before glancing at the sign with the three sibling’s names. She was hopeful. Hopeful of the path she had taken and the future it would bring.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>